monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
White Wereverine
Bio A large White individual of the Wereverine species that commands a Wereverine pack. They are the strongest and most intelligent of their brethren. While their move set is similar to their subordinates, they have a great boost in power, as well as a few new tricks. In Game info Monster Hunter EX The Matriarch of the Wereverine pack, they are without a doubt, the strongest of the pack. They can call other Wereverines to aid them when necassary. Available Quests White Terror *Rank: High (urgent quest) *Fee: 750 *Reward: 9,350 *Area: Howling Ruins *Enviroment: Stable *Main monsters: Wereverine, White Wereverine *Main Quest: Slay a White Wereverine *Client: A Vengeful Housewife *Client's Notes: A White Wereverine killed my husband, and now I am a widow that has to raise a son alone! This Beast must not be allowed to live! I demmand that justice to be served! Matriarch of the pack *Rank: High *Fee: 750 *Reward: 19,350 *Area: Westcliff woods *Enviroment: Stable *Main monsters: White Wereverine, Wereverine, Aptonoth, Kelbi *Main Quest: Hunt a White Wereverine *Client: A Medical scientist *Client's Notes: Im looking for someone to get me a sample of the White Wereverine kind. I need it for a medical expirement so I can find a cure for those afflicted recently with the Wereverine virus. I don't really care if it's dead or alive, Even a partial specimen will do. More coming soon.... Introduction scene *Area: Howling Ruins Synopsis: The Hunter arrives inside the Howling Ruins, to find a pack of Wereverines feasting on a dead Aptonoth. The Hunter is unaware of a larger creature stalking him/her. Unaware, that is, until the said creature pounces on him/her! It is the White Wereverine, and it howls to call it's pack members towards it. The White Wereverine was about to take a slash at the hunter when he/she slips out of the White Wereverine's pin, and dodges. The White wereverine roars, and the hunt begins.... Notes *While their moveset is similar to the normal Wereverine, The White Wereverine has a few new tricks up their sleeves. *Their stanard Howl that is used as a taunt requires only normal Earplugs to block. *They are about the size of an Arzuros, while the normal Wereverine is about the size of an average fully grown human adult, and the Blooded Wereverine is about the size of a Great Baggi. *The White Wereverine, and the Blooded Wereverine , are the only Therianthropes in Monster Hunter EX that can be Fatigued. *When Fatigued, it will prey an a Small creature like an aptonoth. *But it will feed the Aptonoth Carcass in Howling Ruins, if fought there, to regain stamina. *Poisoned, Tainted, and/or Drugged meats will not be eaten by the White Wereverine since it prefers to Hunt, and is intelligent enough to assosiate such meats as a trap. This suggests a Higher intelligence in the Wereverine species. Trivia coming soon.... Gojira57's notes *A White Wereverine or two will appear in the Monster Hunter EX fan fiction series. Category:Monster Creation Category:Pelagus Category:Monster Hunter EX